deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Os-Mine Hills
|residents = Ben Os-Mine (formerly) Fidelis Granous |Island = Deltora |position = Hunting ground for Topaz Dragons |appearance = Tales of Deltora |lastappearance = Secrets of Deltora}} The Os-Mine Hills are a group of rocky hills located in Topaz territory. They were named after Ben Os-Mine and are home to a wide range of bird, plant and animal life. The Os-Mine Hills house the only known entrance to the secret sea and the Pirran Caverns, a fact known to very few Deltorans. The Hills are to the north of the city of Del and the Topaz territory shore. A road leads from the city to the south of the Hills. Another road, The Golden Way, runs between the Os-Mine Hills and the city of D'Or to the north in Ruby territory, passing over the Topaz/Ruby border. Geography History Tales of Deltora The Girl with the Golden Hair Alyss was taken by a Topaz dragon to its nest in the Os-Mine Hills, and Rosnan followed after her to save her. Alyss cut off her hair to save herself and Rosnan, and saw how ugly she was. Disgusted by her own reflection, Alyss ran far into the hills into caverns beneath the earth, followed by Rosnan. The Seven Goblins The Os-Mine Hills were named after Ben Os-Mine, who lived in the hills for many years. One morning as he went to a pool to drink, he saw seven creatures he thought were Goblins. Terrified of them, he threw a stone and killed one of them before running back into the forest. Secrets of Deltora In his book ''Secrets of Deltora'', Doran writes that the Hills are home to Butter Moths, Dragon Lizards, Topaz dragons, Granous, and vine-weaver birds. Doran found the last Topaz dragon in the Hills and noted that due to the declining dragon population, Granous had become more of a danger but were not threatening enough to drive travellers away from the Hills. The Lake of Tears On the journey to the Lake of Tears, Jasmine wished to circumvent as much of Thaegan's territory as possible. Barda argued against it, saying they would have to pass through the dangerous Os-Mine Hills, which would take nearly five times longer than the more direct route through Ruby territory. The companions took the shorter route, despite Jasmine's protests. Cavern of The Fear Jasmine read The Girl with the Golden Hair and realised she could reach the Shadowlands through the caverns beneath the Os-Mine Hills. She left without telling anyone what she knew or where she was going, accompanied only by Glock and his Fighting Spider. Lief, upon returning to Del from Tora, read the tale and deduced that Jasmine headed for the Hills to find a secret way to the Shadowlands. He and Barda left almost immediately to retrieve her, with Jinks and his spider in tow to track Glock and Jasmine. Once in the Hills, they were quickly ambushed by Granous. Jinks escaped and deserted, pursued by the Granous. Lief and Barda were freed by vine-weaver birds and were able to trace Jasmine and Glock's trail to the underground caverns. The Isle of Illusion After Jinks returned from the Hills bearing false news of Lief's death, Lindal and Doom left for the Hills to verify his suspicious claim. On the way, they met Steven, who had heard from his mother's bees that vine-weaver birds had seen Lief, Barda, and Jasmine enter caverns beneath the Hills. Dragon's Nest Lief, Barda, and Jasmine returned to the Os-Mine Hills in an attempt to wake the last Topaz dragon. They heard the cries of Rolf the Capricon, who was caught by Granous, and tried to help him. Awakened by the presence of the Topaz, Fidelis woke and saved the companions and Rolf from the Granous. Barda hauled Rolf away as the dragon landed and conversed with Lief and Jasmine. The companions made it back to their camp before nightfall, and the dragon continued to hunt Granous in the Hills to satisfy its immense hunger. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * ''The Lake of Tears'' (mentioned) Deltora Quest 2 * Cavern of The Fear * ''The Isle of Illusion'' Deltora Quest 3 * ''Dragon's Nest'' Trivia * Ben Os-Mine, the person after whom the Hills have been named, was a hermit who had settled in the Os-Mine Hills time before Adin. References See also * Ben Os-Mine Category:Locations Category:Deltora Category:Topaz territory Category:Articles in need of improvement